


[podfic] Pandemonium Bacchanalian

by erica_schall



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Public Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 17:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15562701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erica_schall/pseuds/erica_schall
Summary: Alec and Magnus take a dive into exhibitionism in front of everyone at Pandemonium, leading to unexpected results.or: Alec Lightwood's guide to accidentally getting Downworlders to trust you





	[podfic] Pandemonium Bacchanalian

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pandemonium Bacchanalian](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14898998) by [apartment](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apartment/pseuds/apartment). 



 

  
  
cover art created by [cybel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cybel)

download from Mediafire: [mp3 (60 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/nlbwwiqbf4skddd/Pandemonium_Bacchanalian.mp3/file) or [m4b (55 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/hk4kbxo1jzz3ett/Pandemonium_Bacchanalian.m4b/file)

or download/stream from Box.com: [mp3](https://app.box.com/s/7krk4956ex79zui8rfbimitlyku4ud8y)


End file.
